Ice and Fire : The flower of God
by kora45
Summary: Sakura found herself stuck in the past -no war ,no Konoha ,no e is forced to stay with Uchihas ,with the one she hated the most:Madara Uchiha.But surprisingly ,he is not the cruel man she had met ,Sakura relaised that Madara could be kind even tender.But what happened when Sakura's secrets are revealed?Madara wants explanation and Sakura must remeber who is dasaku ff


Prologue

Great columns of stone were surrounding a little scared girl with pink hair who was too amazed by what was actually happening with her to pay attention to other things. Her emerald eyes could only gaze at the big stone construction; in that ashlars were carved secrets , forbidden stories about an unknown world.

She was lost in that place, bright , flowing _colours_ gently touched her waist, whispering strange words , hiding certain things.

Such ambitious questions have long tantalized world's best thinkers , and now , a pink-haired girl knew all the answers.

The small being was tempted to touch the strange colours , but she knew that this was Universe's substance and could disappear in every moment. She raised her eyes and saw _their _shadows

They are always there , they won't leave her side , always followed her because she was their loyal dependent. They give orders-she obey , no matter what she was doing at that moment or where she was . Their word _is _law .

One of them stepped ahead , he was a outline made with darkness yet the girl was able to feel his powerful eyes.

"Say the oath!" ordered the odd shadow.

The pink-haired girl straightened her posture and took a deep breath.

'I said : _A promise to be keep. I'll never share. I'll never speak._'

The last words were the hardest, but the girl spoke anyway. There was no turning back , no way to take back what she had just said.

'_To my grave , my secret goes!'_

The oath was ready, they had carried out her only request. The world outside was calling her.

'Now remember! ' the same shadow said. 'You can live with other people , laugh and cry with them . However , you will always be our subordinate , you'll listen to our orders and obey it without any word against. And remember , when the day will come , you will return to us.'

She was not content with that short explanation. She wanted more details about how her new life would be.

'Everything is going to change. I will live in a brand new world. Should I know more about it , shouldn't I?'

Her voice was shy but it seemed to be keen on finding answers. The same shadow spoke with the pinkette.

However , they had to be careful , she didn't need to know too much about her future.

'You must know only one thing.' Said the same voice. 'You must know who you are. What I said , I said , henceforth your name will be ...'

The girl watched how the shadow came closer to her , melting all the colours and the columns to collapse.

'_Sakura Haruno.'_

Two words ... with those two words the girl had received an identity , an inner. Sakura was happy , for the first time she was feeling the happiness , the danger , her heart's beats. It was a strange sensation , but she felt in one way comfortable. It was , after all , her biggest wish.

'Wait!' Sakura yelled. 'How I will know when it's time for me to come back?'

They didn't get a shape , but Sakura was able to see their eyes clearly – a view worth to remember.

'You will know!' answered all three in the same time.

_Sakura saw the light and tried to reached it , but it was too late. She was already falling._

**Lost**

The pink-haired girl woke up in a large clearing surrounded by trees. She massaged her temple in order to deliver herself from that terrible headache.

That dream was very intense and for the first time Sakura was able to move freely and talk.

She was very scared since everything looked so real , but after all it was only a dream , a reverie.

The pinkette sighed and stood on her own feet and looked around her ; only peace and quiet. Suddenly , the girl's eyes widened and she ran out of air for a few seconds.

'We supposed to be.._at war._' She said in a low voice feeling how her heart beat faster than usual.

Sakura pinched herself many times , but it was in vain. She wasn't dreaming ' from the bloody battlefield , she came into a peaceful clearing. Things were two odd for the little girl ; she supposed to heal everyone and used Chiyo's jutsu for saving either Naruto or , judging her current situation , she would never have to sacrifice her life.

This thing didn't make Sakura happier , on the contrary , she felt once again useless. Her friends were still fighting with Madara and she was standing in a beautiful clearing waiting for..._what? _The prince charming?

Sakura closed her eyes-small whetstones were formed on her large forehead-after this , she ran. Where? Sakura didn't know and she didn't care. Maybe she was killed in the fight and now she is in a kind of limbo or she is bad injured , and everything is a dream.

Suddenly , she opened her green eyes-the sunlight blind she for a few seconds and her body got hurt by many obstacles such as tree branches or stones.

Desperate , she continued in running as fast she could , providing that somewhere in front of her is the reality.

'There is it!' said the girl triumphant when a strange light appear ahead.

_One step closer_

_._

_._

_._

_One step closer._

She made that step , but instead of her reality the pinkette has just collapse meeting the ground on her way. After a long kiss with the dust , she raised her eyes only to see two strange silhouettes. They were standing in the sunlight so was hard for the girl to recognise them.

The wind blew powerful and a cloud covered the sun. Once she looked back at those strangers , the girl gasped . Not only _Madara Uchiha_ – the mass killer who wanted and _wants_ to destroy her world cropped out - but another handsome Uchiha was there too.

They were looking at the girl in wonder , asking themselves where was she came from and what she wants.

Unlike they , Sakura was only looking at Madara , he was dressed in Uchiha standard shirt and a pair of black pants.

_Last time I saw him , he was wearing Heremit of the six paths' outfit and his red armour._

Sakura instantly blushed. The truth was , that last time she saw Madara , he was half naked.

Sakura was decided to broke down that illusion –if she was caught in a genjutsu , she was helpless , but at least she could hurt Madara.

The two Uchiha had noticed the sight full of hatred which in the most obvious way was for Madara. Although he realised that , all what Madara das done was smirking arrogantly in front of the girl. The girl couldn't get with that smile – she clenched her fists in anger.

Izuna and Madara watched how the girl with pink hair stood up – they could feel her chakra yet they didn't managed to find out which clan she belongs to.

With chakra infused in her fists she smashed the ground.

'Shanarooo! ' she yelled.

Madara quickly flashed back trying to remember if he had met this girl before. Jumping down from his place in a tree , he crossed his arms.

'Who are you?'he demanded Sakura to answer.

But the pinkette didn't answer , she jumped ready for another attack- green chakra surrendered her fists and Madara knew she was ready for another attack. That little girl was powerful , too powerful for a girl. He decided to find out more about she.

A partial hand of Susanno shot from behind him stopping the attack. Sakura found herself in the dead lock – she was captured. Worse! She was captured by Madara Uchiha. The girl started wriggling in Susanoo's hand.

'Leave me alone , you _bastard!' _yelled Sakura.

She felt a short pain before she felt unconscious.

'Brother!' reproved Izuna.

'Izuna 'said Madara. 'It will be easy to talk with her when she will calm down.' Said Madara and took Sakura in his arms- bride style. He looked at her for a few seconds – sleeping and quietly she was almost beautiful . 'We will interrogate she later.'

He will learn Sakura to mind her language too.

**So , this is the new version for **_**Ice and Fire.**_** A little confusing? Well it's only the beginning. I am sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes. I will try to be more careful this time. Please review and tell me what do you think.**

**P.S I don't own Naruto**


End file.
